Catch Me!
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: Miley and the Jonas go to Demi's concert..someone finds out about Niley and Demi sings a duet! : -NILEY-Kenielle-Jemi maybe  R&R ONE-SHOT!


**Catch Me**

_**Niley One-Shot**_

**Nick's P.O.V**

I sat on the V.I.P section of Demi's L.A concert with Joe, Kevin, Danni, Mrs. Cyrus, my mom and Mi. Demi was about to finish her concert and she was going to sing an encore that we were all waiting for. According to her it was going to be 'the most mind-blowing song ever', her words.

"Guys, thank you very much for being such an amazing crowd tonight" Demi yelled on the microphone and waved a bit.

Miley and Danielle started screaming and clapping like freaks. "Demetria I Love You" Miley said standing up and taking out her sign. Believe it or not she was enjoying herself more than a lot of people in here.

"Thanks Mile, I love you too!" She said laughing in the mic.

We heard Miley and Kevin laughing and we turned and saw those taking silly pictures and uploading them to twitter_._

**KevinJonnas: **HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!

"So guys you know I'm going to give you a surprise tonight…for my encore I'm going to make a duet" she said getting close to the V.I.P section. The cheers got louder.

"OMJ! She's SO going to perform 'Make a Wave'" Miley shirked along with Danielle and we just laughed at her and Joe got all blushy!

"Miley could you come down here please?" Demi said giving Miley a hopeful smile.

Miley shirked and laughed out loud **(how corny was that? haha)** and jumped to the stage while the crowd went WILD!

"So, Miles I know this is a song you know by heart so let's go" she said hugging Miles as the first notes of Catch Me hit the arena.

"_Before I fall, too fast_

_Kiss me quick, _

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye"_ Demi started eyeing Joe every few seconds.

"Uh Joe…I think **SOMEONE **is thinking about youuu!" Danielle told him squealing.

"Uh Danni… I **DON'T THINK SO"** Joe told her with a high pitched voice.

"Okay" Danni said going back to sing along with Miley and Demi.

"_But you're so hypnotizing, _

_You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep." _Everyonecheered loudly. Yes including me, hey sue me for liking my girlfriends' voice so much.

"_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling _

_But please don't catch me" _Miley ended the chorus smiling while everyone in the arena screamed for her. She was born to do this, everyone loves her. Yes including me.

She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a gray thank top **(think of the fly on the wall outfit? )** and a pair of black boots. Her hair was curled and fell back on her back naturally. She looked so beautiful and she wasn't even wearing make-up it was one of the things I loved about her she wasn't afraid to show her real self, she didn't need to wear a bunch of make-up to look beautiful, because she IS beautiful, not only in the outside but in the inside too.

I snapped out of my thoughts as claps were heard, when I turned to see the crowd everyone was giving the two girls standing ovation and meanwhile they were laughing and waving onstage, even posing for some of the first row fans that were snapping flashes like crazy.

Just so we wouldn't feel left out we stand up too and clapped and cheered for them. Once they left backstage hugging each other, we stand up from our places and being scolded by good old Big Rob and another bodyguard we made it safely to the backstage area.

"GREAT GREAT AND I MEAN GREAT JOB" Joe yelled hugging both girls smiling at them.

"I would normally disagree with you Joe, but surprisingly Demi had ONE good idea for the first time EVER." An obnoxious laugh that belonged to my beautiful girlfriend was heard followed by an 'oww´ that noise belonged to my girlfriend too, Demi had hit her because she had laughed about my joke.

"Stop it Demetria" I told her as I hugged Mi close to me.

She stuck her tongue to me and everyone laughed at her childish ways.

"Stop it you two if you don't want me to hit you both." Mi said hugging her mom.

Everyone laughed at Miley's attempt to be RUDE. Of course she was never going to be rude. I smiled at her and held her gaze, she blushed and looked down.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." My mom said making Miley blush again.

"Oh….. My…. God! They're so dating I mean come on! did you see that? They were like looking to each other and they seem so in love!" We heard one girl's voice rambling and a laugh that also belonged to a girl. We turned to see who they were talking about and we were met by two girls, one had a Camp Rock shirt and the other one had a shirt with a photo of Miley and Demi and it said TEAM MILEY AND DEMI on bold letters. Yes they were Demi fans and had backstage passes and they just discovered that "Niley" is back together.

Miley and Demi started giggling and waving to the girls. "Hi! You are the girls of the backstage passes?"

"No Dem, they just sneak over here and made it safely without anyone noticing them" Miley neared both girls and hugged them while everyone laughed at her sarcastic come back.

"You're funny Miley" one of the girls said when they finally let go of my girlfriend.

"I've heard" Miley said trying to sound cocky and everyone laughed at her.

Demi reached both girls and singed some stuff for them, took pictures with them and even recorded a video for one f her friends saying 'Happy Birthday'.

When all that was done one of the girls turned to me "Nick, are you dating her?" one of them asked pointing to Miley. I looked at her and smiled, but not a smile like the ones I gave to everyone it was a smile that I showed only when I was truly happy or someone mentioning Miley.

"Yes. I mean why wouldn't I? Look at her; she's beautiful, isn't she? She's MY GIRLFRIEND and she's out of this world"

"Smooth, Nicholas, very smooth. Quoting your own songs, seriously?" Miley laughed at me.

"Yeah, I know." I grabbed her hand and pulled her close while both girls squealed like crazy. From the corner of me eye I saw Joe and Demi talking on a corner, maybe everything was going back to normal, at least my life was already perfect. My music, my family, my friends, but most important Miley. She was everything I needed for my life to be perfect.

**So. Yeah. It's pretty much a thing of the moment and that's why I don't know how to feel about it. But feel free to review, whether they are good or bad reviews I just want to hear what you think about it. :D**

**P.S. : No silent readers allowed. :D**

**Love.**


End file.
